Skirts and Heels
by Cheese 'n Nachos
Summary: Sasuke gets paid 3 grand to dress as a girl at an all girls school and install camera's in his roommate's dorm. things get CRAZY. but soon he discovers what its like being in a girl's shoes and grows emotionally attached to his female friends. SASUSAKU
1. Prologue: Is my brother Gay?

I am writing a new story! It just came to me so randomly, but I liked it so much I thought: damn I wanna write this! xD

This story is through Sasuke's point of view this time! Haha

It will be a centered in a more humorous tone, not like my other story (: but still about love. Yaya

This isn't really a chapter, but more of a preview/ prologue

Here, sasuke and the girls are all 16 and the older peoples are 20

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sasuke stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He took out tweezers and started plucking out his nose hair. He plucked his eyebrows as well. He didn't gel his hair, but let it down and tied it into a neat pony-tail, letting his bangs cover his forehead. _Hmm._ He thought for a while. Then he took out his mother's make up kit from the drawer under the sink. He applied a light blush to his cheeks. He curled his eyelashes and put mascara on. Finally, he applied pink lip gloss.

_There. I look exactly like a girl. _

He left the bathroom and entered his small room, where on his bed lay a bra and a large size girl's school uniform. _Konoha Academy_, it said on the shirt pocket. He stared at it for a while, thinking over if what he was about to do was wrong. "Nah…" he smirked. This entire situation was a result of meeting one of Itachi's friends: Sasori.

"_Are you serious about this?"_

"_Absolutely," Sasori reassured, "I will pay you the money if you do what I ask you to."_

"_You're joking. That's just too fucking crazy." Sasuke shook his head. He paused for a moment, considering the money involved. "You're really going to pay me 2 grand?" _

_Sasori grinned; he knew that Sasuke was allured by the cash. "Of course. You go to the all girls school, Konoha Academy as a female student, pick out a room with a bunch of cute girls and install these cameras." _

_Sasuke scratched his head. "Yeah, but…man. It's illegal. And sick. I don't want to go to jail, you know?"_

"_3 grand." _

_Sasuke pressed his lips into a line. _

"_Don't worry. I'll make enough profit from the videos."_

_Sasuke sighed, not believing for a moment of what he was about to do. "Fine. It's a deal."_

_Sasori smiled. "Excellent. I will have the uniform and registration ready for you."_

"_What about the physicals?"_

"_I'll take care of that. Don't worry about those things. Just worry about getting caught."_

_Sasuke sneered. "Yeah, whatever."_

"_I've wanted to find somebody so sick and hardhearted to do this kind of job. I just never expected it to be my friend's little brother."_

"_Hn." Sasuke flipped his hair and looked away, almost ashamed._

_Sasori started his way to leave, and looked back at Sasuke. "Do me a favor. Let's not mention this to Itachi." He smiled sincerely._

"_Hn." Sasuke would never say a word. _

Sasuke put on the bra and stuffed it with toilet paper. He didn't make his "chest" too big. He wore the uniform, observing his figure in the mirror. He smirked. _Wow. I'm hot._

Suddenly, he noticed something so horrible and so frightening, it ruined his entire image. His legs were hairy. He was a man wasn't he? It almost made him sad for the small black hairs on his legs; they grew to their fullest during their lifetime. Sasuke knew what he had to do.

(Really Small Time Skip)

The keys clicked inside the lock as Itachi opened the door to the house. He sighed, tired from work at China Inn Restaurant. He walked up the stairs, so ready to just relax for the rest of the evening. He opened the bathroom door obliviously.

There, sat Sasuke on the toilet seat shaving his legs, with makeup all over his face, hair tied neatly, and wearing a bra with nothing to fill it up. Sasuke looked up at his brother blanky.

Itachi made no movements for a long while. Then he closed the door.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

if you guys like it and want me to continue, then please give me some reviews saying you like it and want me to continue!! (:

hehe

and if you like sasusaku please give my other story "Keys" a shot (: thank you!


	2. Thongs and Panties

Wow guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! (:

Enjoy the chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed reading your reviews haha xD

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

As Sasuke was driven by Sasori to his new school, he felt a sort of excitement. A boy disguised as a girl, with female students around him every day, did feel rather satisfying. What kind of guy wouldn't like it? Sasori handed a stack of papers to him and told him to look through them. Sasuke saw 4 pictures with four different girls on them.

"What is this?"

Sasori smirked as he parked the car in front of the academy. "Those are the girls you are going to be rooming with." He paused. "Those are the girls we're going to be taping."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Oh. They're…okay."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "They look better than they do in the pictures."

"How did you get these anyway?" he changed the subject.

"Interview. They probably don't remember me anyway."

"Jesus, how long were you planning this?"

Sasori laughed. "None of your business. Anyways, you should go set up the cameras before the girls arrive."

Sasuke sighed and checked himself in the side view mirror. He didn't see himself, but a very tall girl with wide shoulders. _Is it really worth it? All I really want is the money…and the satisfaction._ He got out of the car and grabbed his luggage, his backpack, and the bag of equipment.

He leaned his head back into the car with worried eyes. "What if I get caught?"

"I'll send you the hush money," Sasori said quickly, as if he was expecting the question. Sasuke glared at him, vexed. He didn't say another word, and closed the car door. He watched Sasori drive away. He was all on his own now. A guy. Alone in a school. With all girls.

He was nervous.

Sasuke walked through the gates that said _Konoha Academy_, full of himself and shaking his hips but his mind was spinning.. _I am Saki. Not Sasuke. Saki._

By the time he entered the dormitory, he was looking for room 305. "Hmm. Not over here, not over there. Third floor." He climbed up stairs and wandered through the quiet hallways until he finally found the door that had the golden numbers 305 on it. He took out the keys from his backpack and unlocked the door. When he entered his new home, he saw three beds; two of them were made for two people, and one was big enough for one person. _That one is mine_, he thought, looking at the smaller bed. He threw his backpack onto the sheets and placed his luggage next to them. Sasuke took a moment to look around. It was a pretty big room. _One bathroom_, he thought nervously. There were two sturdy tables against the wall. The window was shut and covered by blinds. In one word, the room could be described as comfortable.

He thought about how it would be like, to be rooming with four pretty girls. He thought about how he would have to act like a girl around them. He thought about how he was going to shower without them noticing anything. He thought about how to disguise his voice. His muscles tensed from the anxiety; he didn't think that it would be hard to keep his cool. Glancing around once more, Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when he caught sight of the equipment bag. He sighed, ready to do his job. Sasuke began setting up the cameras.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The cameras were facing almost every angle of the room, hidden in the corners, behind the mirror, in the bathroom. _I am such a sick fuck_. Sasuke grinned and shook his head, proud and ashamed at once of his mischievous work. He sat on his bed, legs spread out like a guy.

Suddenly he heard the door click open, and he quickly kicked the bag under his bed. He crossed his legs, his heart racing. A pretty-looking girl walked in, with snowy skin and dark hair. However, her facial features weren't the first things Sasuke noticed. His eyes wandered down to her chest. _Damn, those are big_. The girl suddenly blushed when she saw the person sitting before her. "Hi. I-I'm Hinata." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Sasu-ehmm," he cleared his throat and made his voice more feminine, "I'm Saki."

Hinata smiled and set her belongings down onto one of the bigger beds. "Nice to meet you." She opened her luggage and started unpacking. Out of nowhere, a pair of pink lace panties fell onto the floor. Sasuke leaned his head forward to get a better look, and then leaned back without saying a word, satisfied. Hinata noticed her paraphernalia lying on the floor, blushed tomato red and quickly picked them up and shoved them back into her bag. _What a cutie_, he thought.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and a loud, blonde girl stepped inside. "This is going to be my side of the room. Don't touch. Don't look." She smiled proudly and threw her stuff onto the only bed left available. _So bossy._

"Hi Ino," Hinata greeted her.

Ino turned around and smiled and Hinata and Sasuke. "Hey bitches!" She then turned back and began to unpack as well. "Okay, shirts, skirts, bras, thongs," she announced loudly as she threw them behind her. One thong coincidentally landed on Sasuke's face.

"Oh God!" Sasuke grabbed it and threw it on the wall. Ino picked it up. "Thank you!"

Next thing you know a pink haired girl barged in, fully confident. "Hey guys-" she paused. "Ino."

"Sakura." Ino sneered.

Sakura smiled and sat down on the bed she would be sharing with Ino. She looked straight forward and saw Saki on the bed in front of her. Sakura observed the girl sitting before her. Sasuke stared back at her, almost challenging her to say something. _How annoying._

"You're ugly." Sakura stated bluntly.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open. "What?" he sounded confused. Never in his life, had he been called ugly.

"You look like a man," she added.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Geez Sakura, you don't have to be so honest."

Sasuke glanced at Ino. "…thanks."

The door opened once more. A girl with brown buns for hair walked in, wearing sunglasses and acting cool. Suddenly she tripped on something, barely catching herself.

"Get off my thong!" Ino yelled at her, while Hinata ran over to help her up.

"Don't be so mean to Tenten!" Hinata pouted and threw the thong back at Ino.

Tenten placed her belongings onto the bed she was going to share with Hinata, and glanced at Sasuke. "Hey, I don't know you. What's your name?"

"Saki," he said in the most girly way he could.

"Golly, that's a unique name!"

"Okay?"_ Wierdo. Nah, she's cool._

"Sakura," Tenten whined, "Let's go try out for the volleyball team."

"Yeah, let's go!"

Sasuke started laughing. "You're too short for volleyball."

"Uhm, excuse me?" Sakura put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows. "I don't need to be tall to kick your ass in volleyball, you manly woman."

Sasuke gasped in a girly manner, practicing his womanly gestures. "Well! Then I guess it's on!"

And so, all three went to try out for volleyball.

And all three made the team, which bothered both Sasuke and Sakura.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

lmfao hey bitchessss haha. Kinda short, but next one will be longer

anyways, had lots of fun writing this chapter with my sis and cuz ;D they helped me a lot with the funny stuff!

Looking forward to reviews!


	3. Author's Note

I apologize sincerely for the lack of updates

There has been a death my family, so we are trying to adjust right now

I will continue writing as soon as I find the energy to (: please be patient for me!


End file.
